sweet cruel love
by kimber light
Summary: He was dark, reckless, intense, dangerous... but still I loved him.


**I have wanted to write this story for a while now and so I did and here it is. It was originally going to be an Edward and Bella story but I've been reading Bella, Caius stories the past few weeks and so I used them instead**

 **Please let me know what you think of this, I would love to know what you guys think.**

 **I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

He was dark, reckless, intense, dangerous... but still I loved him. I loved him when I first saw him at that stupid bar, I loved him when he told me I was beautiful as we had sex in his apartment I loved him when I found out he was seeing other woman and I loved him when he apologised and said he would never do it again and I believed him. I loved him when we moved in together and I loved him more when he told me he loved me for the first time. And then the drunken screaming started and the random fits of anger, the constant jealousy over nothing. It was the first time he had ever really made me afraid but I still loved him eve after he hit me that first time. I still loved him but now I don't think loving him will be enough because now I didn't only have myself to think about.

I heard the front door slam closed causing me to jump and let the stick in my hand fall to the floor. He was home early, he was never home early unless something went wrong at work and that normally meant he was drunk as well and would not be in the best of moods. Picked up the stick and looked down at the two pink lines, confirming what I had known for weeks now. I was going to have a baby and I didn't know how to feel about it.

"Bella" I heard Caius scream out and then the noise of something breaking. Probably a glass "fuck Bella where are you?" he called out in rage and I quickly hid the stick and looked at the mirror, it was obvious that had been crying and that was going to make him made but I didn't have time to fix myself when he came barraging through the unlocked door, he had insisted on removing all the lock from all the doors in the house.

"what the fuck are you doing in here?" he asked me but I was to shocked to answer him right away and he got annoyed and grabbed my arm, pulling me out of the bathroom and in to the sitting area where I could see the bottle of vodka I had put away this morning sitting on the table the cap already off and lying on the floor across the room. "Why are you crying" he asked when he let go of my arm and turned me to look at him. His dark eye's where wild and angry and his breath smelled heavily of alcohol. "Are you not happy Bella?" he demanded "do you not like the life I am giving you?"

"of course I'm happy" I told him what he wanted to hear but it was a lie, I hadn't been happy for a long time and I think he was starting to see it, our relationship was cracking and with it him. Maybe the baby would be good for us, maybe he would see it a way to make up for all the crap he had been doing the last few months and maybe we could go back to the way things were before I moved in with him. So I grabbed his face between my hands and looked him in the eyes.

"I love you so much" I said truthfully "and I know that you are going to make a great dad" I said hoping he would get what I was saying and by the look on his face he did but it wasn't the look I was hoping for.

"What the fuck are you talking about" he said stepping away from me and looking at me with crazy eyes.

"Caius, I'm pregnant" he looked at me as the words come out of my mouth and he became angry at them at which point I started to get confused.

"no you're not or at least not with my child" he said and I could feel my heart breaking "who have you been fucking huh?" he asked coming closer to me and I took a step back scared at what he might do "is it the guy you work with, what's his name. Emmet" he looked pissed "or the other one Jasper or are you fucking them both" he demanded his voice becoming louder and I was scared the neighbours would hear us and call the cops, again.

"No baby, I would never do that. It's only you. This baby is ours" I said placing my hand on my stomach which only seemed to make him even angrier.

"Why are you lying" he screamed and them took the bottle of vodka and threw it at me, I managed to dodge it before it hit my head and it instead hit the wall behind me. Now I was really scared as he started to stalk towards me and I backed up until my back was against the front door. He looked like he was about to hit me but I wouldn't let that happen not again. I had to be strong for my baby. I reached for the door hand and flung it open before he had a chance to launch himself at me and I went flying out the door and down the stairs but I lost my footing and went tumbling down, the last thing I remembered was his voice calling out my name in worry and then there was blackness.

I woke up to beeping and a doctor looking down at a chart and checking a machine that was next to my head, he smiled at me when he had noticed that I was awake and I looked around to find that I was in a hospital room.

"your awake" a familiar voice said and I looked next to me to see my best friend's, Alice and rose sitting on the other side of my bed, both looked like they had been crying and both looked happy to see that I was awake.

"What happened" I asked still a little foggy on the details on how I got here or why and they both gave me a concerned look and then looked at the doctor.

"Miss Swan, my name is Dr Cullen, you fell down the stairs at your apartment and hit your head pretty hard" he finished and my heart broke when I had remembered what had happened to me. Caius had come home drunk and in a bad mood and he had attacked me when I told him I was pregnant. Oh my god. The baby!

"My baby?" I asked him and he looked at me a little confused "what happened to my baby?" I asked and head Alice and rose gasp.

"I was not aware that you were pregnant, your partner didn't make that clear" he said looking confused and then excusing himself for a second to find out what was going on and to see if my blood results were in because he would know then.

"Caius is here" I asked my two friends and they nodded their heads. I felt fresh tears sting my eyes and looked away from them. They had begged me to leave him a for so long because they were scared that I was going to land up in the hospital one of these days but I told them he would never do that to me and that they had nothing to worry about but I guess I was wrong.

"Emmet and Jasper won't let him in to see you though. Their keeping watch outside your door, as far as I know his standing close by waiting for a gap." Alice answered me and grabbed my hand squeezing. "Bella are you really pregnant" she asked but before I could tell her anything the doctor come in wheeling an ultra sound machine with him.

"We are about to find out" he said and then set it up. He asked if I could pull my gown up so he could see my stomach and I complied with him wanting to know if my baby was safe as quickly as possible. The gel was cold when it made contact with my belly and I tried not to flinch when he spread the cold goo around my stomach. "so your tests come back with you being positive for pregnancy so I'm just going to make sure that everything is fine" he said and I felt scared but not for my life but for my child's, I couldn't live with myself if I lost my baby. He moved the stick around for a while but there was nothing and I could feel the tears falling down my face and Alice squeezed my hand again letting me know that she and rose where here for me and then when I was staring to give up hope the most beautiful come from the machine and my heart skipped a beat. There playing loud and clear was the heartbeat of my baby and it sounded strong and on the screen could see the little life inside of me but my happy little world come crashing down when I heard his voice on the other side of the closed door and he sounded angry which wasn't something new now days.

"I want to see my fucking girlfriend" he screamed "let me through" the doctor looked at me with concern and I touch my stomach again feeling very protective of my unborn child. What had happened today was going to happen again and I didn't want my child growing up with a drunken father that abused his mother.

"Could the baby have died from me falling down the stairs" I asked the doctor

"I'm actually surprised that it didn't" he said and I nodded my head and looked at rose and Alice. I knew that they would support me not matter what I decided to do and what I was going to do was in the best interest of me and my child.

"Can you do something for me Dr Cullen" I asked and looked at the closed door, there was still a struggle going on, on the other side and I could hear a few more people involved in the argument that was going on. I was surprised that Caius wasn't making a bigger deal out of this.

"Sure" he said giving me his full attention. He had such a kind face that was open and trustworthy and I felt comfortable with talking to him,

"that man outside who claims to love me almost killed me tonight" the friendly smile fell from his face and I took a deep breath before continuing "and I want you to go outside and tell him that I have lost the baby and I want you to tell him that I don't want to see him ever again and if he asks why then tell him I can never be happy with a life with him after what he did tonight. Can you please do this for me?"

"I will" he said and stood up from his seat and walked to the door "you are going to make an amazing mother miss swan" he said and then opened the door and closed it when he was out.

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry" rose said "but were going to be here for you, me Alice Emmet and jasper." she smiled and put her hand on Alice's which was still on top of mine. "You made the right choice"

"I know I have" I said and then feel silent when I heard loud screaming

"what the fuck do you mean she doesn't want to see me" Caius roared, I heard a few muffled responses their voices not going loud enough for me to hear. "Bella please" he screamed again "I'm sorry please I can't live without you" he sounded desperate, pleading with me but I wouldn't give in this time. "I can make this right I swear" he went on like this for a while until someone called the cops and he was taken away still screaming. Dr Cullen come back after that with em and jazz behind him, sad smiles on their faces. They both gave me a hug and them shooed them out when Dr Cullen had finished checking me over. He said it was fine if Alice and rose could stay the night and would have and extra bed brought in that they could use and it wasn't long after that, that the cops showed up to question me. Apparently one of the neighbours had called to tell them what had happened with the fight and they were the ones that had arrested Caius when he was trying to get into my room and they were coming up to see me.

"Miss Swan can I ask what happened" the one guy said and his name tag read Seth. He was young, probably hadn't been on the force very long but he had a kind trusting face and I guessed that helped when questioning witnesses, because you would rather tell everything to someone you trusted then someone you didn't, his partner on the other hand, Paul, looked anything but kind although he looked like someone you would want to have in your corner if there was a fight and he did look trustworthy as well.

"I um... I was at home in the bathroom, I had just found out I was pregnant and Caius come home he was drunk and upset for something that had happened at work. He dragged me out of the bathroom and into the sitting area where he shouted at me and I told him that I was pregnant, he the accused me of cheating and threw a bottle at my head I managed to miss it and backed myself up against the door which I opened and ran out of the next thing I know I'm falling down the stairs." I stopped myself from crying again, I wouldn't waste anymore tears on him.

They asked me a few more questions and then left when they had all they needed. It wasn't until later that I found out he had tried to catch me before I fell and I still loved him.

Five years later.

I was happier than I had ever been in my life; I had a great job and friends an amazing husband and two perfect children. I met Edward at the hospital when he come to say hello to his dad who happened to be Dr Cullen and although nothing happened for a long while because I was still a mess over the whole Caius thing we eventually went on a date when I had bumped into him at the shops and we exchanged numbers. He helped me fix my broken heart and helped me move on from that part of my life and helped me find out how I was again. It was hard not to fall in love with him and within two years we were married and the next I was pregnant with our baby girl, Elizabeth, after his birth mother.

Elizabeth wasn't my first child and I was so happy that Edward had accepted my little Xavier as his own and didn't even think twice about it. He was a natural at being a dad, like the roll was made for him. But I was lying to myself if I didn't say that sometimes when I looked at Xavier it made me sad. With every year that passed he looked more and more like his father but at least looks was all he had gotten because personality wise he was every bit my son, he was kind and loving and even as a baby didn't have any kid of temper and for that I was grateful.

I hadn't spoken to Caius in five years nor have I seen him so you can imagine how surprised I was when I was at my favourite bakery picking up a birthday cake for Xavier's birthday, with Elizabeth in my arms when I heard his familiar voice calling me name. I froze for a second and then slowly turned around to face him. He was standing behind me, close enough to touch but all I wanted to do was get out of there.

"Caius" I said a little out of breath and he smiled at me with a soft smile I had never seen on his face before "what are you doing here"

"Same reason as you" he said gesturing to the cake that was now waiting on the counter behind me. "Picking up a cake for my niece"

"Oh Aro had a baby that's nice" I said genuinely happy for my old friend even though we hadn't spoke for the last five years. I sifted Beth on my hip but that only brought Caius's attention to her.

"And who is this" he asked, waving at the shy little girl in my arms who hid in my shoulder when he smiled at her.

"Uh... this is my daughter, Elizabeth" I said and I could see his face fall but he recovered fast.

"what a beautiful name for such a beautiful little girl" he said making the little girl in question blush and look away which earned a laugh from him and then he looked at me, neither of us knew what to say and it had become awkward.

"I should probably get going" I said turning around to get the cake but it was bigger than I thought and u would have to out Beth down to carry it to the car and I really didn't want to do that, Caius obviously noticing my situation chuckled and the took the box from the counter "I can handle it" I said quickly but he just smiled.

"I've got it, just direct me to where this has to go" I knew he wasn't going to take no for an answer so I lead him out of the store and towards my car. I placed Beth in her seat and then closed the door and opened the boot so that Caius could put the cake down before closing it again and turning to him.

"Thanks" I said and headed toward the front seat but he stopped my half way.

"Bella?" he said uncertain

"Caius?"

"I'm sorry about what I did" he said and I felt my stomach drop "if I could take it all back I would but I just want you to know that I'm not that man anymore" he said a frown forming on his face.

"I forgive you" I said wanting this conversation to be over but apparently he had other plans.

"I don't know if I deserve it after what I did to you. I know you were telling the truth about the baby being mine and I regret making you lose him, every day that goes by. I just wasn't ready to be a dad..."

"its fine" I said cutting him off before he could say anymore "it was a long time ago and I moved on from it" I said and he probably thought I was talking about Beth but he thought his son didn't even exist and I was feeling guilty for never telling him. "It was nice seeing you again Caius but I have to go" I said unlocking my door and he nodded his head and stepped away from the car.

"I'll see you around then" he said but I didn't say anything to him and didn't look back as he waved goodbye. I rushed home after that and carried Beth to the front door, opening up I could smell pizza in the oven and hear Xavier's favourite cartoon playing in the background.

"Mommy's home" my little boy come running up to me and I bent to kiss him on the forehead. He grinned from ear to ear and I couldn't help but think of how much he looked exactly like his father. Maybe one day I would tell them both the truth but for now my world was perfect.

"Bella, my love your home" Edward said waling out of the kitchen with flour on his face and the white apron he wore full of tomato sauce, he walked up to me and looked at me with those green eyes I loved so much he gave me a quick but perfect kiss on the lips. This was my perfect world and nothing was going to ruin that, I thought as I looked at my husband and two children.

At least now I no longer loved him...


End file.
